Killzone 3
Killzone 3 is the fourth installment to the'' Killzone'' franchise. It was released February 2011 and followed directly after Killzone 2. Plot Sev and Rico regroup with Captain Jason Narville outside the Visari Palace. They begin their evacuation towards the mushroom cloud in Pyrrhus, where the remaining ISA ships are situated. Together Sev and Rico encounter heavy resistance while they pass through Helghast museums and other cultural centers in a nuclear waste land. Upon reaching the epicenter, Sev and Rico separate as Rico disobeys Narville's orders and proceeds to rescue Jammer and her squad who have encountered heavy resistance. As they arrive, two of the ISA ships depart before the squad arrive while the others are destroyed by the Helghast; leaving Narville, Rico, Sev, Jammer, and their men marooned on Helghan. Jumping six months forward in time, the Helghast senate express their disappointment over the ISA's continued guerrilla resistance, ending with Chairman Jorhan Stahl leaving after a heated debate with Admiral Orlock over Visari's succession. After refusing to hand over his advanced weapons to the military, Stahl organizes his private army to hunt down the ISA. In an alien and dangerous Helghast jungle, Sev and Narville are seen in a make-shift camp. After a patrol goes dark and the camp loses contact with Earth, Sev and Kowalski move to the uplink located across the jungle. There they find that the Helghast have discovered their position and that their home world, Vekta, has come to peace terms. The ISA leadership then orders Narville to surrender to the Helghast to honor the surrender terms. Racing back to their main camp, Sev and Narville attempt to hold out while their men evacuate. Running out of ammunition the two are captured and their men are executed. Proud of having captured Visari's murderers, Stahl then broadcasts on an open channel allowing Rico and Jammer, who have been separated from the main group for six months, to rescue Sev. The two then proceed to save Narville. They track him to Stahl's base and discover a horrifying new weapon using irradiated Petrusite. Disguised as Narville's executioners, Sev and Rico rescue Narville in addition to freeing some of their men held as prisoners of war and test subjects for Stahl's new weapons, embarrassing Stahl in front of the whole Helghast nation. On their way out, Rico and Sev hack into the facility's computers, discovering Stahl's plan to destroy Earth and then chase Stahl to his cruiser near the Helghast orbital elevator. Embarrassed by Sev and Rico, Orlock, who has now become the Helghast's dictator, orders Stahl to turn over his new weapons to the Helghast military and to meet him at the orbital elevator, with the plan of killing Stahl once he obtains the weapons anyway. After meeting heavy resistance Narville, Sev, Rico arrive at the orbital elevator with only sixty remaining men. Stahl turns on Orlock, demanding his submission. Orlock refuses, leading Stahl to order his Cruiser to destroy most of the Helghast fleet in ordit to force the Helghast leaders to beg for forgiveness. He then murders Orlock after a brief fight, and makes preparations to bombard Earth. Sev, Rico, Narville, Jammer and their remaining men kill two of Stahl's fighters outfitted with a nuclear warhead and destroy Stahl's cruiser. The cruiser detonates within Helghan's atmosphere, with the irradiated Putrisite wiping out the majority of the planet's life. Jammer remarks that Helghan has gone dark, as she cannot pick up any transmissions from the surface. In a Post-credits scene, two Helghast soldiers are searching through some ruins when they come across an escape pod. Though the occupant's identity is not revealed, both soldiers bow and say, "Welcome home, sir." Multiplayer Killzone 3 included an upgraded version of Killzone 2's multiplayer. Announcement In May 2010, Guerilla Games officially announced Killzone 3 in San Francisco and released screenshots as well as allow a demo for the people present. So far, sources have confirmed that Killzone 3 will feature improvements on a very large scale, including more weapons like the Wasp (a large, multi-barrelled rocket launcher), the ability to dismount certain mounted weapons for the purpose of using it as a heavy support weapon, fully destructible environments, more vehicle sequences like the use of an armed jetpack, and more varied levels that are ten times larger than those in Killzone 2, i.e. a space level or a mission in a lethal alien jungle. Also, a new "Brutal" Melee System has been introduced that has shown finishing moves like kicks or neckbreaks. Lastly, the controls will also be fixed to be less sluggish and "clunky". At E3-2010 Guerillia Games announced that Killzone 3 will be playable with the PlayStation Move and will also be playable in 3D. Killzone 3 is scheduled to be released in the US on February 22, 2011. Videos See also *Screenshots *Videos References pl:Killzone 3 Category:Killzone Series Category:Games Category:Guerrilla Games Category:Killzone 3